


isn't love enough? - (chanyeol)

by toyhouses



Series: let's get closer au [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/toyhouses
Summary: ++++++++hypnotizingxiumino_O





	1. part A

part A

r | chanyeol/xiumin  
closer au series  
[NOTE]: the closer au series are all related, but don't necessarily have to be read together. each piece can stand alone.

 

Chanyeol's nickname in high school had been "Superman Park". According to his friends, he had always been "saving" people, regardless of whether they wanted to be saved or not.

"You just can't resist a damsel in distress" his friend Joohyun had teased.

And perhaps this was true. But right now, as Chanyeol watches, dry mouthed, he can't help but feel that everything had been in practice for this. 

 

+++

 

Chanyeol's not a teenager any longer. He's a college man now. But even a college man has dues to pay. He's still a first year and his department sunbaes bring him and a few other freshmen to the red light district. They had already been on their first and second round, but at the call of "third round!", a few drunk and boisterous sunbaes had insisted on "making a man" out of their new hoobaes.

By that inebriated logic, Chanyeol had been led into an establishment with no sign. A vinyl door had opened and a cloud of noxious smoke welcomes them into a strip bar. Chanyeol tries not to stare at the undulating bodies on stage. But his sunbaes are drunk and obviously unaware that they're being extremely loud when they cat-call to the dancers on stage.

Chanyeol turns his head to express his distaste, but it seems that no place is safe to turn his eyes. The second he turns, a short boy clad in a garb made of lavender tassels floats toward him. The small boy's face is cherubic with a pink tinge to his cheeks and lips. His skin is milky white, but when Chanyeol finally meets the boy's eyes... he sees a little bit of the devil's temptations.

His sunbaes are drunk, but apparently, they aren't slow to the fact that Chanyeol is now oogling the boy who's swaying at the periphery of the room.

 

+++

 

Before Chanyeol knows it, he's sitting in a small circular room. He had waved frantically, saying 'no, he wasn't looking at the boy in the corner'. But his sunbaes had waved the manager over, pointed out the boy named Xiumin, and had booked a room just for Chanyeol, shoving a bunch of 1,000 won bills into his hand.

The boy named Xiumin smiles down at him from where he's standing on the table.

"Hello" the boy named Xiumin offers.

But Chanyeol is too dry mouthed to say anything back. And while his mouth seems to be devoid of moisture, his sweat glands are working overtime, as drops slide down his back, pooling into the crevice where his shirt meet his pants.

Chanyeol can hear Xiumin chuckling under his breath and Chanyeol's cheeks turn flame red.

"First time?" Xiumin asks.

Chanyeol gulps audibly, nodding his head a little too vigorously.

This time, Xiumin laughs aloud and Chanyeol is struck by how beautiful it sounds. Xiumin's cat like eyes curve into half moons and he's revealing a tiny tunnel of a mouth that holds a treasure of small teeth and pink, shining gums.

Xiumin leans closer to Chanyeol as his laughter dies down. Unconsciously, Chanyeol sinks back into the vinyl couch behind him. Xiumin grinds his hips, just hovering above Chanyeol's pelvis and Chanyeol has to clap a hand over his mouth so that he won't groan.

Xiumin grins again while his eyes dip down to Chanyeol's other hand.

"This is a little clue" Xiumin whispers in Chanyeol's ear. "You'll get more out of this if you keep those coming."

Chanyeol tears his eyes away from Xiumin and, looking down, he realizes he's still holding the bills that his sunbaes had given him.

"Oh I'm so- sorry" Chanyeol says, fumbling with the rubber band holding the roll of bills. 

A few crisp bills crinkle in his moist hand, quickly becoming damp. Hastily, Chanyeol pushes a few bills toward Xiumin on the sofa, but Xiumin shakes his head ever so slightly. Hoisting a creamy white leg up near Chanyeol's lap, Xiumin gestures at a white lacy band surrounding his thigh.

"Here please" Xiumin says.

The smile playing on Xiumin's lips tell Chanyeol that he's clearly enjoying teasing Chanyeol. But Chanyeol doesn't know what else to do. So, gingerly lifting the elastic, Chanyeol slips a few bills under the band, trying extra hard not to touch Xiumin's soft thighs.

Xiumin raises a brow at Chanyeol's meticulous actions.

"I don't have germs, you know" Xiumin says flatly.

"Oh no! I just... I didn't want to..." Chanyeol flounders for words.

But the devilish smile is back on Xiumin's face as he does a body wave towards Chanyeol in time to the music. Chanyeol stops stuttering and just watches with wide eyes and a sweaty brow. Xiumin rakes his hand up and down his body, moving the lavender tassels on his costume and revealing flashes of milky skin. Slowly, he gyrates, turning around until Chanyeol has a full view of Xiumin's nicely rounded bottom. The tassels gather in between the cheeks of Xiumin's ass and Chanyeol has an overwhelming urge to just gently brush his fingers right there.

As if reading Chanyeol's mind, Xiumin bends down, looking back with a grin.

"Remember, Sir" Xiumin says, tapping a finger on his garter band. "Remember my clue."

Chanyeol snaps out of it and stuffs the whole roll of bills there.

"Can I just do it in advance?" Chanyeol asks hoarsely. "I keep forgetting..."

And at that, Xiumin laughs aloud once more, shaking his shoulders and making the tassels move even more. Chanyeol gapes. He knows Xiumin is laughing at him, but he can't help it. Xiumin is too mesmerizing and he doesn't want to be bothered during the hypnotizing show that is Xiumin.


	2. part B

part B

 **r** | chanyeol/xiumin  
 _closer au series_

 

What starts as a prank by sunbaes turns into weekly trips. The darkened alley ways and sketchy looking men of the red light district are becoming scarily familiar to Chanyeol. But Chanyeol has a bigger, more addicting goal in mind. He trudges forward to the unmarked door on one of the streets and pushes open the door.

 

"What's your name?" Chanyeol asks.

Xiumin smiles as Chanyeol slips a fifty thousand won underneath the elastic band around Xiumin's creamy white thigh.

"Xiumin, Sir."

"No, your real name... I want to know, please?"

 

Chanyeol looks up at the mysterious boy in front of him, pleading silently. 

Instead of answering, Xiumin undulates his hips and rolls his torso with the rhythm of the music. It's a slow beat and Chanyeol has a nice view of the white flesh peeking out of Xiumin's outfit of the day. 

Chanyeol's eyes are quite large and Xiumin can see his own face reflected in Chanyeol's pupils. Unfortunately, Chanyeol's puppy dog eyes don't work on Xiumin; he's seen all this before... Xiumin smirks, cocking his head to one side and turns prettily, showing off his black mesh tunic that just barely comes to the edge of his bare buttocks.

 

+++

 

One day, Chanyeol comes to see Xiumin with his guitar strapped to his back, which gets disapproving looks from the other patrons. He walks in, trying to make himself as small as possible as he walks through the doorway. He cringes as he sees the smoke curling around the middle-aged men with dark circles and yellow teeth. But the smoke seems to part and through it all, he sees the angelic face of the young man he's here for - Xiumin.

 

They enter the room and Chanyeol barely registers that the decor of the small room has changed. The lights are now a soft pastel green and Chanyeol only notices because Xiumin's hair also has been dyed a similar color.

 

Xiumin's fingers brush ever so lightly against Chanyeol's thigh. The pressure against his frayed jeans makes Chanyeol's eyelids flutter and once he comes down from that high, he notices Xiumin staring at the guitar case on the sofa next to him.

It's not a coincidence that Chanyeol has been bringing his guitar these days when coming to see Xiumin. It's embarrassing in more ways than one, being seen in the red light district with a guitar on his back, but Chanyeol has a purpose. 

 

"Do you play, Sir?" Xiumin asks.

The fact that Xiumin asks Chanyeol a question first, gives Chanyeol a euphoria that makes his breath catch in his throat. Chanyeol swallows hard and nods. The corner of Xiumin's pretty mouth turns up ever so slightly. 

"Are you any good?"

Chanyeol runs his fingers along the surface of the guitar case gingerly. He wonders if he should tell the truth but he's a little bashful and a little stubborn along with more than miffed about Xiumin still not telling Chanyeol his real name. 

 

"I ... I wrote you a song" Chanyeol replies instead. 

 

 

Xiumin can see Chanyeol's lashes fluttering as he silently puts his fingers down on the strings. And somehow, while Xiumin's focused on the light bouncing off of Chanyeol's lashes, the guitar is the last thing on Xiumin's mind.

"I'm sorry I can't get you better things..." Chanyeol says, strumming lightly. "Believe it or not, I spend all my money on meeting you...coming here."

Chanyeol laughs lightly. Xiumin watches Chanyeol's ear tips turn pink with embarrassment. But before Chanyeol can start his song, the ceiling lights blink, marking the end of their time together.

Xiumin turns around without another thought, though he has to admit to himself that he is a bit curious about Chanyeol's song.   
Chanyeol hastily puts his guitar down, racking his mind to say something that will keep Xiumin there with him.

"Wait... I..."

But Xiumin's body is already half way out of the room. And before Chanyeol can reach him, Xiumin turns ever so slightly, not quite looking at Chanyeol.

"Thank you" Xiumin says softly, before he leaves.

 

+++

 

For a while, Chanyeol can't make it to the establishment where Xiumin works. He's run out of money and his grades have dropped. It's even come to the point where his slacker sunbaes worry about Chanyeol's academics. 

Chanyeol works hard, trying not to think about how much he misses Xiumin. At the end of finals week, Chanyeol is exhausted but he knows where he wants to go. He straps his slightly dusty guitar on his back again and makes his way to the red light district. Things around this part of town seem oddly familiar - the scent of cheap perfume and vomit - and the unmarked door he sees at the end of the alleyway.

 

He pushes into the establishment. It's a little later than he usually comes in to meet Xiumin and so Chanyeol is anxious. What if Xiumin is with someone else? What if he sees Xiumin being intimate with someone else? His fingers are shaking with anticipation and lack of sleep from finals week. But no matter how much his eyes turn about the room, he can't find the angelic young man of his dreams.

 

He grabs another dancer going into the break room.

"Xiumin?" Chanyeol asks.

The dancer's face might have been handsome if not too thin. His skin might have been a lovely bronze if not for the ashy color it has taken from the smoke, lack of sleep, and maybe drugs. He looks weary and a flicker of annoyance passes his face before the dancer smiles, curving his eyes into half moons. 

The dancer moistens his plump, but dry lips before he says, "Xiumin? Why don't you try someone else for a change?"

Fingers sweep down Chanyeol's chest, making goosebumps rise on Chanyeol's arms. Chanyeol steps back, a little intimidated by the smaller man. 

"N-no, I ..."

But someone steps out behind a dark velvet curtain.

"Leave him alone, Tae. He's here to see me. I have dibs."

The voice is light, amused, and very familiar to Chanyeol. A chuckle comes from the dancer named Tae.

"Oh Min-"

But Xiumin puts a finger to Tae's lips, shaking his head.

"Dibs" Xiumin repeats.

And while Chanyeol frowns at the way Tae taps Xiumin's ass as he walks past them, Xiumin is wrapping his little fingers around Chanyeol's wrist and all other thoughts dissipate.

 

They're at the opaque curtains of a familiar round room, when Chanyeol's pulled back. No, to be accurate, it's Xiumin who's pulled back. Chanyeol's pulled back with him and when Chanyeol turns, he sees a tall broad shouldered man. The man has his large veiny hands wrapped around Xiumin's thin shoulders.

"You're booked with me" comes an inebriated voice.

The voice is gravelly and intimidating but that's not what freezes Chanyeol in his tracks. The look in the man's eyes is too familiar - is one he's seen in the mirror.

"Sorry big guy" Xiumin says, voice as soft as silk. "This guy is a regular and -"

But the man tugs again and Xiumin's threadbare outfit tears at the left shoulder. Xiumin's soft white shoulder is exposed and though Chanyeol has seen Xiumin in revealing outfits before, he has never seen Xiumin's skin without a barrier. Perhaps this is what helps Chanyeol snap out of it, but he does. His fist gets thrown before logic can stop it. The taller man is stronger than Chanyeol, sturdier, and more broad shouldered. But the element of surprise knocks him off his feet. As the man goes down, the rest of Xiumin's sleeve rips off and that's when the rest of Chanyeol snaps.

 

 

"Park Chanyeol!" Xiumin shouts.

And this is the last thing that Chanyeol registers before he sees all red.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ++++++++  
> hypnotizing  
> xiumin  
> o_O


End file.
